


It was all yellow

by fullmoon02



Category: Actor RPF, Shutter Island (2010)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoon02/pseuds/fullmoon02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let me name the stars for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was all yellow

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻译】It Was All Yellow by fullmoon02](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082398) by [dawningli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawningli/pseuds/dawningli)



“You can’t beat death.”  
“But you can beat death in life, sometimes.”  
“You have read your Bukowski, then. Very nice, Leonardo.”  
“And may I ask why you are sitting here alone, quoting poems?”  
“Well, it’s just something I do sometimes.”  
“Would you mind if I join you?”  
“No, of course not.”  
Mark was sitting on a large rock, looking at the sea. The night was warm but it was dark and the rocks were wet and slippery. Leo had to watch very carefully where he stepped when he made his way to Mark. When he reached him, he noticed that Mark had closely watched his feet, too. Leo sat next to Mark.  
“You can call me Leo, you know. No one calls me Leonardo.”  
“But Leonardo as a name sounds much more beautiful than just Leo.”  
“Yeah, well. Names seem to be an important subject to you.”  
“Many things are important to me. Names are just… one thing in the long list.”  
“Okay. If you really want to call me Leonardo, just keep doing so. I just thought that maybe I should inform you that I do have a nick name.”  
“I appreciate that.”

They sat quietly for a while. The waves were crushing to the rocks and the sound of that covered almost everything else. The night was dark, the sea was black but there were stars on the sky.  
It had been a long day on the set and Leo was feeling very tired. He wondered if Mark felt the same way.  
“Seriously, Mark. Is everything alright?”  
“Yes”, Mark said and laughed a little. Leo loved Mark’s laugh. He loved Mark’s voice in general. His voice was so soft and the tone of his speech so kind and friendly that he could have listened him talking for hours. “I just wanted to sit here for a while.”  
“Do you miss your kids?”  
“I always miss them when I can’t be with them. That’s one of the few negative sides of this job.”  
Leo said nothing to that. He did not have kids and he honestly did not know if he even wanted to have kids. He had no problem spending time with children but the idea of becoming a father was not something he unconditionally embraced. Being quiet was easy with Mark. There was never anything awkward about the silence between them. It was just their way to be when there was nothing to be said. Mark was looking at the sea and the stars on the sky. The roaring of the waves was endless but it did not bother them. Nothing seemed to be bothering them now when they only focused on enjoying this silent moment after a long day at work.  
“Do you read a lot of poems?” Mark asked at some point.  
“Not as much as I would want to. I love reading but I always feel like I have not enough time for books.”  
“That must be sad.”  
“A little.”  
Leo loved and admired Mark’s way of thinking. When listening to him Leo often felt that Mark thought over every single word without speaking them out loud. Leo felt that Mark did not say anything that wasn’t absolutely necessary. With that thought raised the question if Mark had ever offended anyone in his life. For Leo it seemed nearly impossible.

Leo had always been lucky enough to get to work with actors and directors he really had wanted to work with. He learned something from everyone he ever worked with simply because he admired them so much. He admired and respected Mark, too. He had been amazed to see the amount of patience and kindness Mark had in every situation and with everyone. Leo knew that the world would be a better place if there were more people like Mark. He knew that his world was definitely much better now with Mark in it. Had someone offered him a chance, he would have been cool with doing all of his movies with Mark. In fact, he would have cool with living with him for the rest of his days. In Leo’s opinion the absolute best thing about Mark was that he probably didn’t know himself just how awesome he was.  
“Jeez, thanks," Mark answered and sounded surprised more than flattered.  
“Wha… Did I say that out loud?!”  
Mark just laughed at that but his laugh was not mocking. He sounded more like a bit confused yet amused. Leo did not say anything and tried to watch everywhere but directly at Mark. After he had started the sky for long enough to make his neck ache, he turned his gaze to the sea. The waves just kept roaring, Leo noticed once again.

Leo could see out of the corner of his eye that Mark was looking at him so eventually he had to look back at him.  
“Aren’t you getting cold? I think the air is getting colder," Leo said.  
“Do you want to go back inside?”  
Leo just shrugged as an answer but Mark took that as a yes. Mark stood up and offered his hand. He helped Leo to stand up and they left towards the empty building that had been set up as a mental hospital. There were lights on many windows and when they walked little closer they could hear music.  
“Rolling Stones”, they both said in unison and stood still. They were half way to the building.  
“Martin has a serious love affair with that band," Leo said.  
“It’s a great band, though.”  
“One of the bests there is.”  
Then they just stood there without taking a step further towards the building. Leo was not feeling as cold anymore. Mark was looking up at the sky. Leo looked up, too. The stars covered the whole sky. It was beautiful. Mark was pointing at the sky:  
“That’s Orion.”  
“Yeah, I know," Leo answered and pointed another group of stars. “And that’s Betelgeuse.”  
“You know, they stated somewhere that Betelgeuse might explode as supernova and simply disappear.”  
“Really? Who said?”  
“The scientists. But they said it should happen sometime in the next million years so it’s very likely that we are not here to see it when it happens.”  
“And if we are, please remind me that I should definitely start considering getting a pension insurance.”  
“I will," Mark said without a laugh. Leo thought it was fascinating that he had not laughed at that.  
“Are you still feeling cold?” Mark asked after a while.  
“No.”  
“Then would you like to lay down with me? I would like to look at the stars for a while.”  
“Oh. Okay.”  
When Leo was lying down on the grass, he sensed several things at the same time: the grass was itching a little, there was almost no wind, Mark’s body was warm beside him and the waves just kept on roaring.

At that moment Leo was feeling simply happy. He was happy that Mark was with him. He was happy that he had met someone like Mark and had him now as a friend. He knew that over the years to come he would want to make another movie with Mark. If not for any other reason then just because he wanted to share more moments like this with him. Every once in a while he or Mark were pointing at some star and name it. And Rolling Stones was playing on the background. The music was distant and sometimes the sound of the waves covered it but it was always there. At some point Leo noticed that he had crawled a little closer to Mark. He was pressing himself against him. Mark did not seem to mind. He was just smiling a little and thinking about things he did not want to share with Leo.

Suddenly Leo realised that Mark was someone he would have wanted to protect from the world. Leo had noticed too many times that the world could be a very cruel place. He would have wanted to make sure that the world could never hurt Mark hard enough to make him bitter or cynical. Leo realised that these kinds of thoughts were very typical for him. He had always been a natural leader. He wanted to protect the people or the group he felt responsible for. Sometimes it had been exhausting. Obviously Leo could not stop bad things from happening to good people but acknowledging this had not prevented him from feeling guilt. Leo knew he should trust people’s survival skills more than he usually did. But when he was looking at the man beside him he knew he did not have to worry about Mark. He knew that Mark would be alright.

Leo did not know what time it was when they finally decided to go back inside. When he stood up he noticed that Rolling Stones had stopped playing for that night. And there were no lights on the windows, except for one. Mark was walking a few steps ahead of him and opened him a door. They stood in the hall for a while, trying to figure out something to say. But they both felt like everything was already said between them. So they just said their good night wishes and headed to their rooms. Leo sat on his bed for a while, just listening. But he heard nothing but the endless roaring of the waves.

When Mark was lying on his bed minutes before falling to sleep, he also heard the waves. He listened to them and thought about the following day. He would be doing lots of scenes with Leonardo. He could hardly wait. And with that thought and a smile on his face he finally fell asleep.


End file.
